Please Be Careful With My Heart
by D.S.K.27-KHR
Summary: Days passed, then weeks, then months. They became close, and little did they know that from a distance, their friends were actually hoping that they're going to make progress… And guess what? "I love you Tsuna." Yamamoto suddenly confessed. R&R Please.


Please Be Careful With My Heart, a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic.

* * *

**Foreword**

* * *

_If you love me, like you told me_

_Please be careful with my heart_

_You can take it, just don't break it_

_Or my world will fall apart_

_You are my first romance_

_And I'm willing to take a chance_

_That till life is through_

_I'll still be loving you_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Tsuna, it's been 2 years since you passed away and now... I'm standing here in front of your grave, trying to kill time, trying to find other things that would make the pain go away even just for now. It still feels so sudden, leaving me without a proper goodbye. Do you know how much it hurts? Do you know that these two years I still haven't moved on? I still love you Tsuna… I really do…_

Tears then started to run down his cheeks, his chin before it fell on the grass he was standing on. _Why Tsuna? Why does it hurt so much?_

"Yamamoto-kun, are you okay?" Someone asked him as he placed a hand on his shoulder and Yamamoto quickly wiped the tears away.

"Kyoko, Haru… Hey, How's it been?" He asked as he showed a fake smile. _Sasagwa Kyoko and Miura Haru, Tsuna's bestfriends._

"Look at what we have here!" Tsuna's mom appeared, flashing a smile that resembled Tsuna's smile so much that his heart started to skip a beat or two. "How are you Takeshi-kun?"

"Oh... Auntie Nana. I'm..." He replied as he fixed his gaze at the grass they were standing on, don't know what to answer. "...fine."

"I see. Oh! Since everyone's here..." Auntie Nana said as she prepared their food. "Shall we eat?"

"It's like a picnic isn't it?" Kyoko said as she stuffed a spoonful of rice in her mouth

"Isn't this like the first time you and Tsuna-san met?" Haru asked. He sat there silently just looking at his food, remembering that day they met.

"Yes, you're right..." Yamamoto smiled. "It is like this..."

_When I was 17 and he was 16… 7 years ago…_

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"Oi! Kyoko-chan! Haru-chan! Take this blind fold off of me right now!" Tsuna demanded as her two friends accompanied her to their destination.

"Sssshhh! For a moment Tsuna! Just wait and you'll see our surprise for you." Kyoko said as he held Tsuna at her left.

"Plus,..." Haru added. "...Since Tsuna-san agreed to go with us on a date with our _boyfriends_... of course we won't let you come without one!" Haru added.

"Aww shucks... But I'm not ready in having any relationship with anyone, not yet." Tsuna said as he tried hugging his two bestfriends.

"Thank us later. _Okay_?" Kyoko said as they walked through the park, finding the place and Tsuna remained quiet until they reached their destination.

"Okay! You can take off your blindfold now!" A booming exited voice said, or Gokudera's excited voice said as Tsuna gently took of his blindfold. He paused as he saw a cute guy sitting right infront of him. He had a warm innocent smile that made his heart beat faster than its normal pace, his eyes were clear and pure.

"Hi! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsurumi's cousin. Nice to meet you... Uh..." Yamamoto greteed him as he reached his hand out for a handshake.

"Tsunayoshi… Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Tsuna replied as he took his hand smiling sweetly at him. "But you can call me Tsuna. Nice too meet you."

Days passed, then weeks, then months. They became close, and little did they know that from a distance, their friends were actually hoping that they're going to make progress… And guess what?

"I love you Tsuna." Yamamoto suddenly confessed as they were eating ice cream as they walked down the alley.

He stopped. "I said I love you… Didn't you hear me?" He repeated, when Tsuna ignored him and just continued walking. "Hey Tsuna!"

"I did." Tsuna answered without looking back.

"It's just that…" He paused and faced him. "I'm scared Yamamoto… I might fall so deep that I wouldn't be able to climb back up again."

He ran to his side dropping the food in his hand, embracing him affectionately. "Does that mean you love me too?" Tsuna could hear his heartbeat clearly.

"Yes but… You're the first person I ever fell in love with… If this is love… But Yamamoto, will you accept me completely? I mean, even my bad side? Even if I don't have one?" He asked as he locked gazes with those yellow-honey eyes.

"I will."

"Do you promise to be careful with my heart?".

"I promise."

"You're the first guy I'll ever say the words 'I love you'?"

"Then say it with all your heart. Say it!"

"I—I—I LOVE YOU YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!" Tsuna said as he blushed.

"Then... Sawada Tsunayoshi, _I promise to never break your heart. Believe in me. Believe me…_"

"I—don't… know… I'm sorry..." Tsuna whispered as he hid his face in his chest.

"It's okay, as long as I know that you love me… I'll wait..." He said as he kissed the top of his head, ruffling messy brown locks. "Even if it takes forever."

"See you tomorrow then." Yamamoto said as they walked when they were near his home. Tsuna stood by the gate, he had been silent the whole time after his confession.

"Tsuna… Bye… See you tomorrow, okay?"

But before Yamamoto could take another step...

"Yamamoto! Wait! I—" He looked at Yamamto, locked gazes at each other's eyes for a moment... "Yamamoto… I'm willing to take a chance… for you..."

Yamamoto stared at him wide-eyed. He couldn't hide the emotions storming inside him anymore. He started jumping, hugging him and then carried Tsuna, bridal style.

"Then meet me tomorrow at school, 9 am sharp okay?" He said as he kissed his forehead, jumping, running like crazy as he went home.

* * *

**TBC in Chapter 2**

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is a bit sloppy... and rushed... [Maybe... Hehe...] But the next chapter's going to be good. I promise. =)

D.S.K.27-KHR

*Thanks to all who reviewed my first 8027 fanfic, Journux Intime!


End file.
